Amu's Change
by jjnome
Summary: It is after summer break. Amu, Tadase, Rima, and Nagihiko are all 1st years now. MAJOR changes have occured in each of them. A new enemy has taken Ikuto. What for? The fight for Amu has grown...
1. Tadase VS Ikuto

**Amu: Not another one!**

**Jjnome: Yes! I have to become popular on Fan Fiction stuff!**

**Amu: Your to going to make do weird stuff right?**

**Jjnome: *looks around* yeah. No weird stuff….**

**Amu: Okay…**

***A mysterious man walks in***

**Amu: Oh my god T-….**

**Jjnome: OH! SNAP! I do not own any of the things in this Fan Fiction! Mostly none of what it used in here is NOT from the anime/manga. I'm not sure about spoilers but yeah :P**

_It was a typical day in Amu's house_. She was getting ready for school. It was her first day of school back from summer vacation. She did her hair, put on her uniform, and made her bed.

"Wow! I cant remember how good this looked on me" Amu said confidently as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Amu walked down her stairs while Ran, Miki, and Su followed her.

"Morning honey. Bet you cant wait to see all your friends!" said Amu's Mom.

"Yeah. I wonder if they changed any. I mean we were going around Japan all summer. I hope things are still the same." Amu said.

"I'm sure they will be!" said her Mom cheerfully.

Amu grabbed her things and went outside.

"I cant wait to see Rhythm and KusuKusu and Kiseki!" screamed Ran.

"Me ether! Desu" said Su.

As Amu approached the gates of her school she saw her friends. Amu ran towards them and hugged all of them.

"Hey! I've missed u guys SO much" said Amu.

"Yeah. I've missed you too." said Rima.

"Same" added Nagihiko.

Then, Amu suddenly realized Tadase was missing from the group.

"Um… Do you know where Tadase is?" she asked.

"AMU-CHI!" yelled, you guessed it, Yaya.

"Yaya! Hey. And wow only one more year until you're a 1st year now!"

"Yup! can't wait!" she screamed and ran into the building.

Amu still looked down because there was still no sign of Tadase.

"Um… Why don't we get to class Amu. I'm sure he'll show up" Rima said as Nagihiko chimed in.

Rima, Nagihiko, and Amu walked to class. Yuu Nikaidou walked in and fell, as usual, but Amu just stared out the window. Nikaidou arranged the students, in an alphabetical, order. Amu moved to her new seat, one in front of her, and stared out the window some more. As the into started and they were just about to leave for the ceremony the door slides open.

"Sorry I'm late. The plane just got back." he said.

"That's okay. Your seat is behind miss Hiamori." Nikaidou said.

Amu was thinking to herself "Its HIANAMORI!" but was to intrigued by the person sitting behind her. She turned around to say hello but soon realized…

"Hello Amu" he said with a smile.

Amu blushed as hard as could when she realized this H-O-T guy was actually Tadase!

"Oh. Tadase. You look… different." she said as she blushed even more.

"Yeah and you…too…" he said blushing as Amu had REALLY grown.

They both stop blushing as Rima and Nagihiko walk over.

"If you to are done, where leaving for the entrance ceremony.

Amu and Tadase laugh and stand up. Amu can't BELIVE how much had changed in her friends, and herself…..

Then, as they were going to the door all the charas sense an X egg. They tell Nikaidou. He nods and they rush out following the charas.

" I sense it this way!" shouts Kiseki

The other charas agree and soon enough they find a new student worried about her new school. They transform and start to distract the egg.

"Juggling PARTY!" Shouts Rima.

The X egg dodges it. So Nagihiko uses blaze shoot, but it is dodged.

"This X-egg is really really putting p a fight!" shouts Rima.

"Now its my turn!" says Tadase.

Tadase does White Decoration and the egg gets hit. Then Amu does OPEN HEART and the egg is back to its owner.

"Nice going guys!" says Nagihiko.

Tadase runs over to Amu and hugs her. They both blush.

"Sorry. Its just I haven't had to fight and X egg all summer, and yeah…"

"Its okay." Amu says as she hugs him back.

Then all of a sudden they here noises coming form the Planetarium. They all run there and see Ikuto. Ikuto had changed just as much as Amu had. He had broader shoulders, a bit more muscle, and he was taller.

"Why, Amu, you look beautiful." he said smirking.

Tadase took a step toward Ikuto, but Ikuto motioned him to stop. He lifted up Amu's chin as if he was ready to kiss her.

"Would the rest of you leave?" Ikuto asked while he looked at Nagihiko and Rima.

They walked out. Tadase started to walk out to but Ikuto called his name.

"What do you want?" Tadase said.

"Oh nothing. Just to say hello" Ikuto smirked and Tadase got irritated.

"If your going to say something just say it!" Tadase yelled.

Ikuto kept laughing at Tadase and smiled as he got annoyed. Soon Tadase character changed.

"Oh. Thinks he's a tough guy know cause he's a 1st year!" Ikuto replied.

"Please! Just stop!" Amu yelled with an echo from the planetarium.

Ikuto and Tadase back away from each other. Tadase returns to normal and grabs Amu by the arm. They walk to the entrance ceremony just in time to talk about the guardian stuff.

"Silly, little Tadase. You can't have Amu as your own for much longer." Ikuto says as he smirks and jumps away.

**Amu: OH MY GOSH!**

**Jjnome: What Amu? :P **

**Amu: You know! What the heck! Tadase and Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: hat your bothered Amu?**

***Amu blushes***

**Tadase: Stop it Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: What ever little man.**

***Ikuto jumps away with fan girls following***

***Amu faints***

**Jjnome: Please Review!**


	2. Ikuto's Move

Jjnome: Hey! Welcome back! Ready for more exciting things! Like… DATES!

Amu: What! We never talked about dates! And with who!

Jjnome: You'll find out!

Tadase and Ikuto: It will be with me!

*They stare at each other*

Amu: Oh god….

Jjnome: I own nothing!

_**At the end of the school day, **_**Amu is walking home stressed.**

"**What's wrong Amu-chan?" asks Ran.**

"**Oh nothing….. Just what happened with Tadase an Ikuto…" **

"**I'm sure things will be okay! Desu!" Su says.**

"**I agree," says Dia. **

**As Amu walks around the corner she sees Ikuto leaning against the wall.**

"**Amu," he says.**

**Amu begins to back up but Ikuto grabs her waist and pulls her closer.**

"**Amu. I know what happened today was a lot on the first day of school, and I'm sorry," he says as he leans in closer.**

"**Ikuto…" Amu manages to blurt out in a whisper. Her cheeks are all red.**

"**Amu…" He starts to lean in closer when Amu pulls away.**

"**Ikuto…" she says again.**

"**Okay. I have something to ask you. Will you go on a date with me?" he blurts out in a cool and calm way.**

**Amu blushes and stands against the wall breathing hard. Her charas come out.**

"**Amu-chan ….." says Ran.**

"**Are you okay?" asks Dia.**

**Amu is panting and looks up at Ikuto. He smirks at her.**

"**I will be back. See you later," he says as cat ears appear on his head and he jumps away.**

**Amu gets up off the wall and walks home fast. She doesn't speak and nether dose he charas. Amu grabs an apple and rushes upstairs. She pushes her backpack off the bed and lies down. Then, her phone rings.**

"**H-Hello?" she says.**

"**Hey Amu-chan." Tadase says.**

"**T-T-Tadase. " **

"**Is something wrong?" he asks with concern.**

"**I can't tell him about Ikuto!" she thinks to herself.**

"**Uh, yeah everything's fine. Just glad its Friday" she laughs nervously. **

"**Yeah. I wanted to say sorry for the way I acted earlier today. Ikuto just make me so mad!" he says.**

"**I understand." she says while blushing.**

"**Okay. I'm glad…."**

"**So um yeah why did you call?" Amu asks.**

"**Well, I was wondering if you wanted to help with the dance this weekend for the new kids and stuff…." he trails off blushing.**

**Amu thinks for a minute and says yes. Tadase sighs with relief. Amu giggles but Tadase doesn't hear. **

**Soon Amu is called down for dinner. She eats in silence and rushes to the bathroom after. She takes a 15 minute shower and then walks to her room. **

"**AHHH! That's good milk!" she says as he charas imitate her.**

"**Your right Amu. Its does taste good!" says Dia.**

**It is late, dark, and cold(its winter). As Amu is about to go back inside Ikuto pops down from the roof. **

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PERVE!" she screams.**

"**Oh, Really now?" he asks as he leans in Amu's face. **

**Amu blushes as her charas try to push Ikuto back. **

"**Why do you always do this?" Amu asks.**

"**Eh. Its fun to see you freak out!" he smirks.**

"**Really You sure its not seeing me naked?" **

**Well.." he looks down.**

"**Hey!"**

"**Sorry…"**

"**Humph!"**

**Ikuto leans against the railing if the balcony. Amu stares up at him holding her towel tighter.**

"**Let my get dressed before I get sick…you stay out HERE" she says as runs inside and pulls the curtain shut.**

"**No Peeking or you die!"**

"**Fine, Fine" he smiles.**

**Amu changes to her yellow PJ's and walks outside.**

"**Nice." Ikuto says.**

**Amu sticks her tongue out at him.**

"**You still haven't answered me. About are date." he says.**

"**Well…."**

**Ikuto pulls Amu by the waist and strokes her wet hair. Amu is BRIGHT red as she pulls her arms to her chest. **

"**So. You have an answer."**

"**Um…. Uh.."**

**Ikuto lets her go and she feels the cold rush to her. **

"**Ikuto… is…..so…..warm" she thinks to herself.**

**As Ikuto looks up at the sky ready to jump away Amu yells.**

"**Ikuto! Wait… I want to go out with you…. Just once….." she says red faced.**

**Amu's charas have their mouths open. Ikuto smiles and kisses Amu n the forehead.**

"**I look forward to it." he smirks and jumps away.**

**Amu runs into her room and crawls in bed. Ran turns off the light and the silence is heavy.**

_**Skip The rest of the boring school week :P**_

Amu is walking home with SO much on her mind. Each day Tadase walks her home. She is amazed at how much more manly he had become. Each day was also the same. He would hold her hand, give her hug at the door, and say goodbye to Amu's family. But, today was different.

"Amu." Tadase says as he turns to her.

"Yeah Tadase?" Amu says as she realizes her parents aren't home.

Tadase gives Amu a hug and starts to walk away.

"Tadase wait" Amu says.

"Yeah?" he says

"My parents aren't home yet. You wanna stay for a while? Its cold out." she says as she unlocks the door.

"Sure…" he says with a smile.

Amu walks inside and tosses her bag on the floor. Tadase does the same.

"Amu." he says.

"What?" she says.

"About this weekend…." he says shyly.

"Well um….."

Amu thinks about her "plans" with Ikuto, but of course she cant tell Tadase!

"I have plans with Ami this weekend… sorry… I'm going to help her wrap her presents for my mom and dad…"

"Oh.. Okay…"

**Tadase: Well….. that's strange….**

**Amu: Tadase….**

**Jjnome: What are you doing Amu! He doesn't know!**

**Tadase: Dosen't know what?**

***I tackle Amu to the ground***

**Jjnome: That I'm going to be helping her… yeah wrap presents! It'll be FUN!**

**Tadase: Okay?**

**Jjnome: Please Review!**


	3. Tadase's Move

**Jjnome: Welcome back! Can't believe ppl actually like my fanfic! **

***cries a little* **

**Jjnome: just joking! :D**

**Amu: Can we just get this thing over with?**

**Jjnome: What thing? *snickers***

**Amu: You know! The D-A-T-E!**

**Ikuto: can't wait. **

**Amu: ARGHH!**

**Jjnome: I own NOTHING! :D**

**

* * *

**

_Soon, _Tadase leaves feeling a little down. Amu takes her bag upstairs and falls on her bed.

"Are you okay Amu?" asked Miki.

"No. I just turned down the guy I've been wanting for like EVER!"

" Well then why are you going on a date with Ikuto?" asked Ran, her cheerfulness not helping.

"I…. I… I JUST DON'T KNOW! OKAY?" Amu yelled.

The charas hover away and hide in their eggs. Amu falls back on her bed.

"I'm sorry guys… I'm just going through a lot right now…"

"I understand Amu." says Dia as she flies into her egg.

"God. Why can't I make up my mind! I have loved Tadase since I first met him!" Amu thinks as pictures of Tadase then and now fly into her head.

"But, Ikuto just seems….." pictures of Ikuto rush into her head.

"ARGH!"

Amu hears a tapping on her window. It is none other than Ikuto.

"Oh god." she mumbles.

"So. You all set for our date?" he asks while he jumps down from the roof.

Amu crosses her arms.

"I-I haven't asked my parents!"

"That's okay!"

"How! The will notice if I'm gone or not!"

(This part is RANDOM! Sorry if you don't like it!)

"Okay. Don't worry about that. Easter gave your parents a free trip for the week. They owe me."

"…What about Ami?"

"She's going too." he smirks.

"So they just left me!"

"Yeah."

"That doesn't sound like them to leave me for a whole week!"

"Yeah. So Easter said they go or lose there jobs."

"God, You're a real pain!"

"Really? You think that?"

"(sigh) No….." Amu crosses her arms an looks away.

"Okay then. I'll meet you in the park tomorrow at 12 noon."

"Fine!"

Ikuto smiles and kisses Amu on the forehead. He hops down and starts to walk away.

"What will I do with him!"

_**The Next day at noon**_

"Oh man! Where's Ikuto! It already 12:20! Its cold out here!" Amu screamed.

"Calm down Amu-chan!" Ran said.

"Maybe something happened to him! Desu!" Su yelped.

"Yeah right. He is probably hiding somewhere watching me freeze my a** off!"

Tadase is walking through the park and sees Amu.

"Amu. What are you doing here? it's a little cold out." he says

"Oh I was just walking and stopped to see the beautiful scenery…."

"Oh. Okay."

"What are you doing Tadase?"

"I was walking to this café. Yaya told me it was cute….. And had great food." Tadase says as he laughs nervously.

"Cool." Amu rubs her arms trying to keep warm.

"Do want to come? I could get you a hot chocolate…."

"I'll come but you don't have to buy me anyth-"

Tadase grabs Amu by the arm and holds her. She feels his warmth on her body.

"Its fine. Your cold anyways." he smiles as he pulls her along."

"Wow. Tadase is much stronger than I remember!" Amu thinks to herself.

In the café is smells of chocolate, cinnamon, and coffe.

"Whoa. This definitely seems like a place Yaya would go." Amu says.

"Yeah I know." he smiles at Amu

They walk up to counter and Tadase orders 2 hot chocolates and a piece or apple pie.. Tadase hands the cups to Amu and he grabs the other things. They sit near the window.

"Thanks for the hot chocolate Tadase."

"Here I got this to share." Tadase says as he pushes the pie towards Amu.

"Oh. Thanks again."

They sit and talk and laugh while they eat their pie.

"This was MUCH better than any date with Ikuto!" Amu thinks to herself.

Little does she know, The real reason Ikuto didn't show up was….

* * *

**Amu: OMFG! What is it!**

**Ikuto: Yeah. Am I dead?**

**Jjnome: In a way yes… I guess….. I'm not sure…. I have an idea.**

**Tadase: Whatever. Amu had WAY more fun with me then you IKUTO!**

**Ikuto: Take that back punk!**

***Ikuto and Tadase start to fight***

**Jjnome: Review!**


	4. What happened to Ikuto?

**Jjnome: Hey people! Bet your wondering what happened to Ikuto? Right?**

**Amu: I wanna KNOW!**

**Jjnome: Well…. I'll tell you! It is official CHRISTMAS BREAK! So I will have more free time! (hopefully)**

**Amu: Just get on with it!**

**Jjnome: Well! Maybe people want to know about my life!**

**Amu: Uh… NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR LIFE! THEY CARE ABOUT IKUTO!**

**Jjnome: *cries***

**Tadase: *hugs me* It's okay. **

**Jjnome: *sniffle* I own nothing. *glares at Amu***

Tadase and Amu walked back though the park holding hands. They were both laughing and smiling.

"This is the most perfect day ever." Amu thought.

Little did she know that Ikuto hadn't blown her off.

**Meanwhile**

Ikuto lay in the snow, in pain form being hit. He is lifted up by to men and thrown in the back seat of the car. Ikuto is breathing heavy. Yoru is trying to come out Ikuto's pocket but is pushed back in it. The car comes to sudden stop.

"Get out of the car cat boy!" the man yells.

The other guy holds a gun to Ikuto's back.

"Well, Well, Well. If it isn't Ikuto Tsukiyomi." said a person in the shadows.

"Who are you! What do you want with me!" Ikuto tries to lunge but the two men are much stronger than him.

"It's simply really."

"Well? Let me go!"

"I'm sorry. I can't do that."

"Why!"

"Let's just say I know much more about you and your life than you think." the man laughs.

Ikuto tries to pull away, yet the men's grips get tighter.

"I even know of a girl named… Amu."

Ikuto gasps and jumps up, kicking the guys to the ground.

"Bravo. Very good." the man says as he stands up and claps.

"What are you talking about!"

"About what? I am complimenting you on your skills." he smirks.

Ikuto grunts.

"Why are you talking about me, my life, and A-"

"-mu" he says as he jumps off a step of the stairs.

Ikuto grunts even more and make an angry face.

"So this girl is important to you." the man says with interest

"NO! S-She's just a friend…."

"If you say so."

"Just don't hurt her!"

"Well, why would I do that? All you have to do is-"

A woman starts to talk.

"Ikuto, you don't have to do it. Its all my fault….." she says.

"Shut up! Go back to your room Utau!"

Utau walks put of the dark and Ikuto's eyes grow wide with both anger and fear.

"U-Utau. What are you doing here!" Ikuto says as he runs over to her.

Utau breaks down crying.

"I-I was attacked by them….. They said they would hurt my family and friends… I, I-"

"Guards! Take Miss Tsukiyomi to her room!" the man shouts.

"Ikuto!" Utau yells as she is dragged across the floor.

"Let her go! What did she ever do to you!" Ikuto yells angrily.

"Oh. Nothing. I just needed her, to get to you. Ikuto."

"W-Why would you need me!"

"Well, she may be a Tsukiyomi, but you, you are the true power of your family. All you have to do is make a, lets say, deal with me, and I will let your sister go, leave your friends alone, and stay away from Amu. Do we have an agreement?"

Ikuto is scared, anger, and worried. More guards soon come in with guns surrounding all the exits.

"So, Ikuto, Is it a deal? Or would you like me to make your sister and your friends lives disappear?" the man asked with a sinister smile.

Ikuto pauses.

"Time is ticking! Its now or never!"

"I-I….. Okay….. Just let Utau go and don't go near AMU!" he yells as he grabs the man by the collar.

"Okay. Okay. I never break a promise." he says with a non-reassuring smile.

"Tell me your name. I don't know anything about you!"

"How can I trust you? I haven't even told Miss Tsukiyomi my name. no one here knows my name! You can just call me, Boss. Kay little guy."

Ikuto grunts more and is lead down a hallway. He see's Utau being walked out with a blindfold on and blood on the corner of her face. A gun, still pointed at Ikuto's back.

"I-ku-to…. Why…." Utau says as she walks out.

Ikuto gasps on the inside and keeps his head down.

"I'm sorry Utau….. I'm sorry….Amu"

**Jjnome: Well wasn't that exiting?**

**Amu: OMFG! That was a SHORT chapter! Write more! I demand you!**

**Jjnome: YOU demand me!**

**Amu: Oh yeah!**

**Jjnome: I'm the writer! I can make you run around naked if I wanted to!**

**Amu: Yeah whatever!**

**Amu's Parents: COOL AND SPICY!**

**Jjnome: WTF! Lets end this before more weird stuff happens! Please Review. **


	5. The Truth

**Jjnome: Wow! So much happened last time!**

**Amu: Yeah. I know! Is Ikuto ever gonna come back?**

**Jjnome: Well, have ideas right now but not all come together…**

**Amu: *crosses arms* Well. You gonna finish soon?**

**Jjnome: Okay. Okay. I get it. Your still mad about the short chapter last time. Right?**

**Amu: HUMPH!**

**JJNOME: Well. Okay then? I own nothing!**

_Amu and Tadase _are walking though the park.

"I had a nice time with you Amu.." Tadase said with a smile.

"Me too." Amu said.

"And you at most of the pie I got us."

"Well…" Amu pushed Tadase a little. He lost his balance and fell into the pond.

"Oh my gosh Tadase. I'm sorry!" amu said as she ran over to pull him out.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just wet and cold. *Achoo*"

"Lets get you home."

"My house is the other way. Its closer to get to your house."

"Your right. Let me help you."

Amu holds Tadase's waist, trying to keep him warm, while they walk to her house. Amu unlocks the door and she helps Tadase to the couch.

"I'll turn up the heat and boil some water." she says.

"Thanks Amu."

"And lets get you out of those wet clothes."

"Are your parents home?"

Amu explains everything, leaving out the Ikuto parts, and Tadase seems to get it.

"Uh. Okay then?" Tadase says as he says Ow.

"Are you okay?" Amu asks with concern.

"I think I got a scratch on my back."

"Let me see."

Tadase takes off his shirt, showing his new muscles and abs, and Amu tries not to stare to long.

"Looks like you might have hit a branch or a shard of ice."

"I'm okay really."

"No. Let me get the first Aid kit."

"Why don't I go take a shower?"

"Oh yeah that would be a better idea…" Amu says as she blushes.

Amu helps Tadase up the stairs and gets him a towel out.

"I'll put your clothes in the dryer. You can where my Dad's old PJ's."

"Okay thanks Amu." He says s he hugs her with his shirt still off.

Amu blushes and hugs him back. When he lets go Amu feels a little sad but then leaves.

"Wow. Tadase is like MUCH stronger looking!" says Ran.

"Yeah! And you got a hug from him! Desu!" Said Su.

"So. I get hugs from him everyday after school." Amu says.

"So… His shirt was off!" yelled Ran.

Amu blushes. The next moment her door bell rings.

"Oh god. If its Ikuto…." Amu thinks.

When Amu opens the door she sees Utau standing there crying, with blood on her face.

"A-mu…" said Utau.

"Utau! Oh my gosh! What happened!"

"I-I….I'll tell you. Can you call… The Guardians…"

**COMMERCIAL BREAK! **

**Amu: WTF? What's with this?**

**Jjnome: I don't know. Suspense?**

**Amu: Then why are you just doing it now?**

**Jjnome: Well, Your mad right?**

**Amu: Yeah! I need to know what's wrong with Utau!**

**Jjnome: Well that's why its here! To make you mad. I'm getting back at you for making me cry last time! So….. HA!**

**Amu: Grrrrr!**

**Jjnome: Back to the…. Show? No. Back to the….. Fanfic! Yeah. That's good. :D **

Amu nods her head and rushes for the phone. All of them try to get there A.S.A.P. Tadase is still in the shower un aware of this.

"Utau. Please calm down and tell me what happened!"

"I-I was attacked, taken, and… I-I-I"

"I-I-I?"

"IKUTO!"

Amu pauses and has worry in her eyes.

"W-What about Ikuto?" Amu asks afraid of the answer.

"I-It's all my fault! Please! Help me!"

Tadase walks down the stairs drying his hair with a towel.

"Oh my gosh! Why is Utau crying?" he says as he rushes down the stairs.

"She wont tell me. I called the Guardians. They should be here soon."

For at least 5 minutes Amu and Tadase try to comfort Utau. They don't bother to ask her anything. Then the doorbell rings. Kukai barges in.

"Utau!"

"Kukai…."

"What's wrong?" he asks as he holds her to his chest.

The rest of them come in with concern on their faces. They sit around the coffe table.

"Utau. Everyone's here. Please tell us what happened."

"Yeah. Why were you missing for like a week!" Kukai blurts out as he hold her closer.

"Well. I was….. Attacked."

The Guardians and the Chara's mouths drop.

"I was walking back to my hotel and then some men start to hit me and throw me in the back off a car. I was knocked out until I woke up in this weird room…"

"Do you know who took you?" Rima asks.

"Well, at the time I didn't. It was dark so I reached around for a light. I flipped the switch and it had a bed and a toilet. I was scared. Then another man grabs my by the waist and holds led me to another room. He was gentile"

Kukai got a little jealous so Utau grab his hand.

"When I got there, I was told to stay. Then a much smaller man started to talk….."

_**Flashback**_

"Hello Utau Tsukiyomi. I'm sorry for the rude way my men treated you." the man said with a smirk.

"W-What do you want with me?" Utau said.

"I won't hurt you. All I need is…. Your brother. Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

"Then why did you capture me?"

"Ikuto is a very hard person to find or track. He is constantly doing something different each day. But you. You know him better then anyone."

"…." Utau was speechless.

"It's okay. You just have to tell me about him. Everything you know." His face grew close to Utau's.

"I won't. EVER!"

"Oh well .We have to do things the hard way I guess. GUARDS! Take Utau away until she is…. Cooperating."

_**Present Day**_

Tadase rolls his hand into a fist.

"I-I-Ikuto?"

"I told him… everything! I'm so sorry! But, you guys… could help…." said Utau.

All of them stare at each other. Motionless.

"Do you know what he wants with Ikuto?" asked Tadase.

"Um… No. I'm sorry. All I know is what the place looks like…."

"Could you take us there?" asked Nagihiko.

"I don't know… If I can remember…. They tried to erase my memory, but I got away."

**Amu: Well. Um. Yeah. A lot happened…. *blushes***

**Jjnome: Yeah! So amazing right!**

**Tadase: I thought so. *grabs Amu by the waist***

**Amu: T-T-Tadase?**

**Tadase*lets Amu go* I was just playing. But you should have seen the look on your face! **

**Amu: HUMPH!**

**Jjnome: On that note. Please Review.**

**P.S **

**If I seem crazy for uploading so much of the story, I'm not, its cause of the break. I have had a lot of free time so yeah. I am also great at writing so the ideas come fast. After break the amount will go down. And also I will be away for Christmas so I wanted to like "give a gift" to the people who read! Yes. Merry Chrawankkah… :P yeah.**


	6. The Adventure Begins

**Jjnome: Wow. I had a great Christmas. How about you guys?**

**Amu: You could have updated us before you left….**

**Jjnome: God sorry.**

**Amu: Yeah whatever. At least you're here now. So WRITE! *fire in eyes***

**Jjnome: AH! SAVE ME!**

**Tadase: I'll save you! Oh Jjnome owns nothing…**

Amu grabs the first aid kit and starts to clean Utau's cuts. Kukai helps too.

"Okay. Can you describe what or where the place was?" Kukai said.

"Well all I can remember about the outside was that there was snow everywhere and the building was big and made of brick….."

"Well, a lot of buildings are made of brick and covered with snow…" said Rima.

"I wasn't done yet! As I was saying…. It had metal doors and it looked like the brick was made out of metal…." She said.

"I think I've seen a building like that." Tadase says.

Everyone looks at him.

"I know it sounds weird but I have seen a place like that. It's near the old Easter building. Its like a small looking place from the front but huge in the back and underground."

"Well lets go!" Kukai shouted as he jumped off the couch.

"No. It probably has guards all around the building…." Nagihiko said.

"He's right. We need a plan." Tadase said as he nodded his head.

"How long will that take!" Amu and Utau screamed at the same time.

"I guess Ikuto will have to wait a few days…" Tadase said.

Tadase and the boys retreat to the kitchen and start to make up strategy plans.

"What if we… No."

"But how about… Not right ether.."

Rima and Yaya go over and make tea avoiding the guys small arguments and thoughts. Utau wipes away her tears as Amu stands up.

" We can't help Ikuto if we just sit here and cry." she says as she helps Utau off the couch.

"Okay…"

The kitchen is crowded with everyone in there and so they all go up to Amu's room. The chars from their own group and discuss plans. By 9 PM Amu's room is covered in paper and bottles of soda.

"Wow. *yawn* Its that late already?" says Yaya.

"Yeah. I know." Says Nagihiko.

"Well. We better get home." says Kukai.

" Wait. You guys can stay at my house. I have like four guest rooms. People can share." Amu says.

"What about your parents?" Rima asked.

"There not here." Tadase and Amu say. They both blush.

So they, once again, explain the "shortened" story without the Ikuto parts. Everyone seems to understand and lets it slide.

"So its settled. We'll stay the night here." Kukai jumps up and says.

Amu shows everyone to a room and then goes back to hers. Luckily, she got her own room.

Its about 11 at night when Amu gets out of bed and puts on her winter clothes.

"Amu. What are you doing so late?" Ran asks.

"I'm going to find Ikuto…. If I'm not before they wake up back please tell them I went on a walk."

"But. What if you need us!" Miki says.

"Oh yeah. I'll leave a note."

So Amu writes an short note and tip-toes downstairs. She pulls the door closed behind quietly.

"Amu. Its so cold out!" Dia says.

"I know. I just can't wait days to find Ikuto. I-I…."

"You what?" Says a man as he grabs Amu and puts his hand over her mouth. He pulls to the side of the house. Amu is about to scream when the man releases her.

"What are you doing out here!" he says.

"What are you doing out here Tadase!"

"Well. I-I…"

"I think you were doing the same thing as me….. Looking for.. I-Ku-to…"

"Well, yeah…"

"But why! I thought you were mad at him for like… kissing me…" Amu blushes.

"I am. He's my brother though. I really just…. Don't want him hurt." Tadase says.

"I-I j-j-just don't w-want h-im…"

Tadase pulls Amu close. She shuts up and blushes so hard she's red.

"T-T-Tadase! Let me go please…."

"Okay. Just stop stuttering so much…." he says blushing.

"Oh. Okay.."

"Well. We should get going. Follow me."

Amu followed Tadase to the other side of town. It started to snow as they walked pasted the old amusement park. Amu thinks of the times she pent with Ikuto there.

"Ikuto." she whispers to herself.

Tadase climbs up vines and onto the wall ledge Amu walked across with Ikuto. Amu starts to lose her balance and she lands flat on her face.

"Amu!"

Tadase picks Amu up and holds her in his arms. He takes out a tissue and wipes Amu's face.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yeah. I just wasn't paying attention."

"Okay. Here, let me help you up."

Tadase carries Amu the rest of the short way. The end up at the entrance of the amusement park.

"Why are we here?" Amu asks?

"Easter re-opened it. Remember? So there's a short cut from here to the Easter building."

"Oh…"

They crawl though the bushes and stay low as two people walk out of the building.

"Can you see anything?" Tadase asks.

"Yeah! The name is Avernus!" Amu says.

_*Author Note: Avernus means underworld/hell in Latin._

"Oh."

They crawl more and sneak into the alley between the two buildings.

"I can see metal. We must be close to where Utau was taken!" Amu says a little too loud.

Guards come running over. Amu hears the sound of guns reloading the ammo.

"It's over…. Over.." She thinks until the guards stop.

Amu opens her eyes to see Tadase's face against hers. He was kissing her!

"You two love birds! Get out of here! This is private land!" screams one guard.

All of a sudden Tadase turns around and does "Holy Crown". It hit's the men. Tadase grabs Amu's arm and runs, more like drags, her with him. They run into the nearby forest and Amu sits down. Panting.

"I'm sorry. I-" Tadase began.

"Shh." Amu says as she pulls Tadase down.

Five or six guards run past them and into the forest. One man, who looks like he's the one receiving orders from the big man, shouts instructions. As so as they pass Amu lets out a sigh.

"Its okay. I knew we had to do it in order NOT to be killed." Amu says as she smiles at him.

The footsteps get closer and they duck back down.

"Boss, we can't find 'em!" shouts a man.

"Go check on the prisoner! Make sure they say away from Ikuto!" Says another man from the walkie.

"Okay! Men! Go check on the prisoner!" he shouts as the footsteps get softer.

"Did you hear that. They have him.." Amu smiles a little.

Tadase is not as thrilled.

"Yeah…"

**Jjnome: OH! Some suspense! :P**

**Amu: MORE!**

**Jjnome: Sorry. Tired.**

**Amu: God. Atleast tell me what happened!**

**Jjnome: Only I know and I have it all planned out in my mind… kinda…**

**Amu: You better put up more or else!**

**Jjnome: Or else what!**

**Amu: I'll tell people not to review!**

**Jjnome: Then I wont make more! HA**

**Amu: HUMPH! Please review!**


	7. Bringing it Back

**Jjnome: Hey Hey ppl!**

**Amu: Yay! More awesome fan fiction stuff! No more surprises!**

**Tadase: Why. I like surprises.**

**Amu: Uh-well…**

**Tadase: Well. *smirk***

**Amu: this is out of character for you!**

**Ran: Character Change!**

**Amu: Wait! No!**

**Amu as a chara change: Yay! Jjnome owns nothing! *giggle***

"Why aren't you as thrilled as I am? We made it this far and know Ikuto is here!" Amu said.

_Tadase _laughed a little and shook his head then put his hand on my knee.

"Amu. I am happy we found Ikuto-Nissan, but we've _only_ made it here. We still have to get in, find him, and get out."

Amu looked down at Tadase's hand and tears filled up in her eyes. Tadase hugged her. They heard a rustling and jumped into a battle position.

"It's coming form the bush….." Tadase said.

They walk up to the bush and are startled by something that flies out.

"Yoru!" Amu and Tadase whisper.

"Ikuto…. Needs help….. Quick…, he said he fell into Amu's hand.

"Can you take us to him?" Tadase asked quickly.

"The place is filled with guards… it will….. *cough* hard…" he said as he passed out.

"We have to get back to your house!" Tadase said pushing her.

"What? Why?"

As Amu looked over the bushes to see the guards running toward them.

"The alarms said something had left the place! Search for it!" One man said.

Amu and Tadase ducked. He pulled Amu underneath him. Tadase started to explain.

"Protection." he said confidently.

After about 5 minutes Tadase got off of Amu and looked around.

"There gone. But we better move fast. They'll be back when they cant find anyone."

They get up and sprint towards the street. They run across and slow down panting.

"Tadase, Wait." Amu shouted.

Tadase ran back and took Amu's hand.

"We have to hurry. We don't want the others to think we did something!"

"O-Okay. I'll run faster."

They get back to Amu's house within 10 minutes. Tadase pulls out a ladder from the side of the fence.

"Where did you get that?" Amu asked.

"Found it in your garage. It was better then going through the front door."

Amu smiled. "I went through the front door!" she thought.

Tadase helped her up and she waved good night. Tadase walked to the window next to it and climbed up. Amu slowly crawled into bed, avoiding Rima. Utau, and Yaya. Just then the light flicked on as Amu settled into her bed.

"So Amu. Where were you. Its 3 A.M. Yaya said when she checked on you at midnight you weren't there. Where were you?" Rima asked.

"I-uh-well. I was in the bathroom. Yay must have missed me."

"So you were gone for three hours? I just saw you get into bed."

"Oh. Well I went to the bathroom again….." Amu said laughing nervously.

"Then why did you just climb in the window?"

"Dammit." Amu thought to herself before she said, "You wanna know the truth?"

"Yes!" Utau yelled.

"Okay fine."

"Wait. I think I know what happened!" Yaya said.

"Really?" Amu asked looking confused.

"Yes! You snuck out to be with….."

"This is it. They caught me…" Amu thought.

"Tadase!" Yaya said.

Amu was filled with relief before she blushed.

"Amu!" Rima and Utau said cheerfully as they ran over to Amu and hugged her.

"So, what did you guys do?" Utau asked.

"Nothing."

"So you _did_ go out with him!" Yaya said.

Amu blushed and thought about her kiss with Tadase and he lay on top of her.

"Blushing. That's a definite yes!" Rima said.

The girls sat on Amu's bed as she told them a made up story of what had happened. Around 5 A.M the girls got tired and went to sleep for a little while. Amu had just settled into bed when a note was slipped under her door. She got up and read it.

Amu, Meet me in the bathroom, Tadase.

Amu blushed as she quietly opened her door and walked to the bathroom. She could see Tadase at the end of the hall with his hand on his shoulder. Amu ran down and quickly opened the door.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"I think I cut my shoulder when I rolled against the bush…"

"And your telling me like 2 hours after?"

"Well. Okay no. that's not the real reason. I had to leave and talk to you. My shoulders fine." he said removing his hand.

"Wow. You made me worry! Your worse then Ikuto…."

Tadase froze for a minute. And looked into Amu's eyes.

"I'm sorry.." she said but Tadase was already hugging her.

"I have something to tell you." he said.

He let Yoru out of his pocket.

"I'm sorry I fainted last time." he said.

"It's okay. Is there any details you could give me?"

Yoru begins to describe most of the same things as Utau.

"Is that all you could tell us?' Tadase says.

"I'm sorry. Although they let me free… the beat me and also kept the place dark so it was hard to see."

"Your cat! Your made to see in the dark!" Amu shouted.

Tadase went over to calm her down. She couldn't break free of Tadase's grip so she crossed her arms and seat down on the tub's rim.

**Jjnome: Yay! A long chapter to make up for like not writing in a while! **

**Amu: Yes! Didn't you do another short one?**

**Jjnome: Oh yeah! I am going for a Guardians side of things and then what Ikuto's going through so yeah go check that out!**

**Am: Yeah! Tow chapters in one day! WHOO!**

**Jjnome: Um.. Yeah. Please Review!**


	8. Ikuto's Savior?

Amu: Two chapters in one day?

Jjnome: Yeah. I forgot I was doing a Guardian side then and Ikuto side so yeah. This one sadly will be short cause not mush to tell. But I own nothing so enjoy!

_**Ikuto is carried away by to man. **_

"**Take him to the cell Miss ****Tsukiyomi was in." The man says with a laugh. **

"**When I get the chance I'm gonna!" **

"**Do what? Your powerless! And your guardian character? I have him in a nice little CAGE!"**

**The Guards bring the cage out with Yoru in it.**

"**Ikuto!"**

"**Yoru!"**

"**Take them away!"**

**Ikuto gets dragged away as he glares at the man. **

"**I am good."**

_**Later**_

Outside off Ikuto's cell he can here two guards taking.

"Stupid kids. Kissing on our land. Then he goes and blows me up after I tell them to get away?"

Ikuto slid down the door onto the hard floor until he heard something interesting.

"And what was with the girl? She had pink hair. Pink freakin hair!" a guard said.

"Pink hair? God what's with people these days."

Ikuto perked up. "Amu." He said to himself with a smile. Then a sigh because the guard had said she was kissing someone. "Tadase." he murmured to himself yet with a smile. Soon he heard and alarm blaring. More guards came by. Ikuto tried his best to listen.

"Hurry Hurry! We have to find the people that attacked are men! Orders of the boss!"

Ikuto's mouth dropped as he banged the door. It suddenly is kicked open and Ikuto is thrown against the hard tile and not knocked out.

"Get up cat boy!" someone shouts.

Ikuto stands up and is firm to not move. The man pushes him against the wall, pulls his mask down a little, and whispers in his ear.

"I'm sorry." the voice says.

Surprisingly it sounds like a female voice. Ikuto pushes this weird person off of him and puts his fists up. The person shuts the door and runs at him. It pushes him back against the wall. Ikuto reaches for the mask and pulls it off. The person drops him and kisses him.

"I'm sorry." says the female.

She hits Ikuto in the head and he falls to the floor. He hears he say one thing before he falls.

"I want to help you…." The rest he could no longer make out.

**Jjnome: They end of the super short Ikuto piece! **It was worded different before I edited and it was kinda like "gay" (no offense) sounding so yeah I worded it better lolz

Please review!


	9. Meeting A Freinemy

**Jjnome: Hey! I haven't updated in a while! Been busy with school and my other Fanfics :P**

**Amu: *runs out of corner and covered in spider webs* Finally your back! Look! I was pushed to the corner by Yumeiro Patisserie!**

**Kashino, Ichigo, Hanabusa, Andoh, and the sweet sprits: HAHA!**

**Jjnome: Stop! This isn't a crossover! Now go.**

**Amu: W-hat! Your not gonna yell at them for being mean….**

**Jjnome: Uh… nope! HA! I own nothing.**

Tadase sat down on the toilet seat and watch Yoru. He just stood there, floating up and down.

"AH! Why can't anyone help us with Ikuto!" Amu shouts quietly.

"At least we know where he is… That's a plus.." Tadase says hugging Amu.

"Yeah. I-I guess."

"You got any sardines?" Yoru says.

Amu gets fire in her eyes and jumps for Yoru. If Tadase wasn't there as a "wall" Yoru would have been toast.

"Please! Calm down. We'll tell the others. And maybe they can help." Tadase says.

Amu crosses her arms and "humphs" but nods her head. They exit the bathroom very quietly and hurry back to the rooms. Rima, Yaya, and Utau are still asleep so Amu eases in to bed.

Later the next day, Amu wakes up around 9. She walks down stairs to the smell of burnt eggs and toast.

"Utau! Kukai! Stop!" Amu shouts as she fans away the smoke.

"What? Were making breakfast." they say nonchanontly.

Amu sniffs and runs over

"How can you burn toast? There's a TOAST SETTING!" Amu screams.

Utau just shrugs and continues to watch the burning eggs. Kukai scrambles around saying sorry and cleans up. Amu quickly turns off the stove and tells Utau to help Kukai clean. She gives a look but then helps. After and hour Amu has found enough not used things to make a decent breakfast. The kitchen is also half way clean.

"Breakfast!" Amu yells upstairs.

Everyone rushes down except for Tadase. Amu puts the food on the table and people begin to eat. About half way through, Tadase still hasn't come down. Amu jumps up quickly.

"Amu?" they ask together.

"Has anyone seen Tadase?" Amu asks walking towards the stairs.

"Yeah." Utau says popping a piece of pancake in her mouth.

"Really? Where!" Amu says a little to fast.

Everyone stares at Amu, then Utau.

"Since I woke up early, I saw him walking out the door with his coat. When I asked him where he was going, all he said was out." Utau said drinking her milk.

Amu got a worried look on her face. She thought Tadase might have gone back to Avernus.

"I've got to go!" Amu shouts as she grabs her coat and runs for the door.

Rima grabs Amu's arm.

"Is there something your not telling us?" Rima asks with concern.

"Of course not! Why would lie you guys? Now I have to go!"

Amu rips her jacket out of Rima's grip and waves back for only a second.

"Please be okay Tadase." Amu thinks.

At _Avernus _Amunoticesthe many guards outside the building. Tadase couldn't have gotten in. just then someone pops up behind Amu. Amu holds in the shriek and slowly turns around and sees a familiar face. Lulu.

"Hello, Amu." she says.

"H-Hi…" Amu says surprised.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for uh… my contact! Yeah. It fell out. Stupid things." Amu says laughing nervously.

"Come on Amu. I know you don't wear contacts! What's the real reason?"

"I-I came looking for someone."

Lulu's face widened with suspicion and worry.

"Who?"

"Oh. Uh. No one in particular…"

"I can help you find him."

Amu's face now widened with suspicion but also excitement. Just then a huge rumble comes from the ground.

"Must be the underground of _Avernus_." Amu thinks.

"Quick! Follow me!" Lulu says.

Amu follows Lulu towards the building. She hands Amu a wig and sunglasses. They walk up to guard but are stopped.

"Whose this?" he asks.

"A friend… Interested in a job.." she says.

"I guess I'll allow it…."

Lulu hugs the guard and then pulls Amu in quickly.

"W-Where are we?"

"Getting Ikuto back. That's who you were looking for right?"

Amu opens her mouth in a gasp.

"No! Tadase left early this morning. He came here."

Lulu looks down.

"How did you know about this place?"

"We kinda came last night…" Amu says with a half smile.

Lulu brings her hand to her face.

"Well now we have to save both of them. But first.." Lulu says as she pulls out a transfer filer.

"What's that for? Ikuto's here. We say him yesterday.. Or heard his name…"

"We need to find his new location. He was transferred yesterday." Lulu says concentrating on the screen.

"How do you know that?" Amu asks.

Lulu gets tense.

**Jjnome: Exciting! :P ha**

**Amu: Yeah! Drama! MORE!**

**Jjnome: Are you ever happy?**

**Amu: No**

**Jjnome: Big surprise.**

**Amu: I will hurt you!**

**Jjnome: Review to save me from the so called "evil" Amu could do to me :P**


	10. The Transfer

**Jjnome: Ikuto's side! YA! I own nothing!**

Ikuto wakes up being dragged in a large sack.

"I think the cat is waking up!" one man shouts.

"Can you handle him or should I hit him again?" says the sweet female voice Ikuto heard earlier.

"No. It's fine little miss." The guard replies.

"Okay. And did you take care of the pink haired girl?"

"Yeah. It was easy."

"Wow. Your so big and strong. I wish I had someone like that for myself…"

"Oh. Well thanks babe. I try."

The next Ikuto can hear is a "Hi-YAA!" and something hitting the floor. The bag opens and the light of the moon hurts Ikuto's eyes. The female voice is close as she helps him out of the bag.

"You?" Ikuto says.

"You? Is that all you can say to the girl who just saved your life?"

"Always arguing with me, Lulu."

The guard starts to wake up and then looks angry.

"Just what do you think your doing miss?" he shouts.

"Please. I was just trying to see how strong you really were.." Lulu says in a the sweetest voice.

"Its fine. But_ Hey! Why is he out of the bag!"

"He just got out! I'm sorry. I'm not as strong as you…" Lulu says winking at Ikuto.

"BACK IN TH BAG!" the guard shouts.

The guard stuffs Ikuto back into the bag as Lulu mouths sorry again.

**Jjnome: Oh yeah! Lolz Review**


	11. The truth behind an Ally

**Jjnome: Hey! **

**Amu: Hey friend of mine! *smiles***

**Jjnome: *looks freaked out* Are you okay Amu?**

**Amu: Yeah. Why do you ask?**

**Jjnome: You seem very happy…**

**Amu: Oh..*still smiling***

**Ran: I saw some pills that said happier on them… they where in the street…**

**Jjnome: Oh… I own nothing!**

**Amu: *walks around loopy***

"How do you know Ikuto got transferred!" Amu asks again, now raising her voice a little.

Lulu stays quiet as she looks at the screen. The screen flashes across her face. Her eyes moving back and forth quickly.

"Lulu!"

"Hold on! I just need to copy this down!" Lulu says as she writes and address down on her hand.

"Your avoiding my question!"

"I've got it! We have to go! It won't be long until they reach us!"

Lulu grabs Amu's arm and drags her down the hallway and then down some steps. Amu struggles to keep up. The guards are yelling right behind them. Lulu pulls Amu into a closet and locks the door.

"I think were safe here for a little," Lulu says panting.

"Okay…. So. You ready to answer my question?" Amu asks more sternly now.

The question hangs over the room almost suffocating Lulu and Amu. Lulu takes a deep breath and begins to speak.

"Fine. I guess you have the right to know."

"Know what?" Amu asks.

"About Ikuto."

Amu steps back surprised at the answer. She sighs and sits on a crate of cleaning supplies.

"What do know?"

"About the transfer…. Who took him…. And why."

_And why…_ those words rung in Amu's head over and over again.

"Tell me please!"

"Okay…."

Amu sits on the edge of the crate.

"I was recruited for Avernus after they took down Easter."

"B-But Easter is still running!"

"Yeah. Under the control of Avernus. In building size Easter is bigger but compared to power… Avernus is on a whole other level.

Amu gasps.

"The leader has not told anyone his name or what he plans to do. He keeps saying its going to be powerful. I was so close one time… but was taken away. He probably figured out what I was trying to do."

"Oh." Amu manages to say.

"He had Utau as a prisoner so she could lead him to Ikuto. It worked. I was put on the transfer to move him since you and Tadase had been so close the other night. I managed to speak with for very short…."

"W-What did her say!" Amu yells.

Lulu puts her finger to her lips signaling Amu to be quite. She opens the door and motions Amu to follow. They zoom out, running fast as they can. They reach a door painted completely white. Lulu pushes it open and pushes tight behind Amu.

"Sorry I yelled so loud… I'm just worried about Ikuto. Was he okay?"

Lulu pauses. She looks down at the ground and kicks the dirt with the toe of her shoe.

"Lulu! I can't help but feel like there's more than what your telling me!" Amu shouts.

"There is. But please go! It's for your own sake!" she screams out as a siren goes off.

"I need to know. I need to know where Ikuto is! If he is okay!"

"All of it can happen soon! I promise! Just go!" Lulu screams again as the door starts to pound open.

Lulu pushes Amu into the forest near by and mouths the word "run" as two large men come out and surround Lulu. Amu starts to run only looking back once when she see's the familiar blonde hair push open the door on the side and run toward the street.

"Tadase. Tadase!" Amu whispers as she runs through the forest.

She runs and runs until she comes out onto a sidewalk. Tadase rounds the corner with a speck of blood on his collar and a line of blood form the corner of his mouth. He wipes it away as he looks up.

"Amu! I didn't expect to see you here. I was just taking my morning walk." he says laughing nervously.

"Pretty far walk."

Tadase goes silent.

"I know what you did. I followed you here and meet someone. Someone who helped us get one step closer to finding him."

"Really? Who? Or should this person stay secret for the time being?"

Amu pauses and reaches in her pocket. Crumpling a piece of paper.

"Yes." she says as she pulls it out and opens it.

"An address?"

"Yes. This is where Ikuto is."

Tadase nods as he hugs Amu and grabs her hand.

"I'm sure the others are worried about us. Lets go home and tell them. We'll need all the help we can get."

**Jjnome: So amazing!**

**Amu: Yeah whatever!**

**Jjnome: looks like Amu is back to normal…..**

**Amu: You better believe it! Since you didn't care I almost died of pill overdose I will nag you for the rest of your life!**

**Jjnome: Review!**


	12. A Whole New Look

_**Jjnome: SO freakin srry for not writing! Spring Break soon so hope for more chapters of everything!**_

_**Amu: God! I waited almost a month for this!**_

_**Jjnome: Why are you just so…. Evil!**_

_**Amu: What ever. I'm glad you don't own me!**_

_**Jjnome: Right. I own nothing….**_

"_Amu!" Utau shouts as Amu walks in the door._

"_Hey Utau." Amu says._

"_Where did you run off to? We looked but couldn't find you!" Yaya yells._

"_I know. I'm sorry. I just had to check some stuff." Tadase walks in, shaking the snow off his boots._

"_Tadase! You too! Could it have been a love confession!" Yaya yells again. Tadase and Amu become red._

"_N-No!"_

"_King and joker sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-"_

"_Stop!" Amu shouts. "We have no time. We need to save Ikuto."_

"_Yeah." Utau replies._

"_We have a lead." Tadase says abruptly, to change the subject._

"_A lead?" Rima asks._

"_Yeah. Amu told me nothing." they all look at her._

"_I wanted you all to be here." They nod as if they accept it._

_Amu starts off with her story. Including the parts with Lulu and her involvement with Avernus. The group adds a gasp here and there and a nod. _

"_I knew it was to good to be true. We should have taken that Lulu girl down when we fought easter!" Kukai yells._

"_No. She was forced to do this!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah. Who in their right mind would work for Avernus?"_

"_Apparently a lot of people. Did you see all those guards?" Utau says. _

"_Yeah."_

_They sit in quite for a little. No one saying anything._

"_We need an offensive plan!" Tadase shouts. "All this sneaking has got us nothing. Now we barley know where Ikuto is!"_

"_No. Lulu gave me an address before she was taken away." Amu unfolds the slip of paper._

"_1778 Plink Drive." Nagihiko reads aloud._

"_Never heard of it." says Utau, flipping her hair._

"_I have…." Kukai says._

"_Really? That's great." Tadase says._

"_No. Not great. This address goes to the gang of town. The Levi."_

"_Who?" Rima says._

"_They are not someone to mess with." Tadase says._

"_Yes." Kukai says. "But they do have a weakness."_

"_And you know this why?" Utau says._

"_Lets just say, when times were tough, I had to become tough."_

_Everyone goes silent. "Their weakness. Girls. Its pathetic. See a pretty girl and bam. The code of "no one shall pass" goes out the window!"_

"_So. Who's going?" Utau asks bluntly._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_A few us will need to go. Obviously I will since I'm the oldest." _

"_We can't risk it."_

"_You said! We need to save my brother!" Utau looks as if she's breaking to tears._

"_I'll go." Amu says._

"_Me too!" Rima says._

"_And me! Don't leave me behind Amu-chi!"_

_Kukai kneels down and looks Yaya in the eyes. "I love you like a sister. I would be extremely sad if you got hurt. I'm sure Amu will too. Kari, Tadase, Nagi. Even Utau. I can't let you go."_

"_Kukai." Yaya jumps into Kukai squeezing him. "But I do want to help."_

"_Your taking Make-up classes at the community center right?"_

"_Yes! I am extremely good! I am top of my class!" Kukai grins and Yaya gets it._

"_Utau, Amu, Rima. Let's go make you irresistible!" Yaya shouts dragging the girls upstairs._

_In almost an hour the boys become bored. "How long does it take?" Nagihiko asks. "Ikuto could be dead by now."_

"_He hasn't dies yet. We can keep him waiting. He'd be sad to find those three dead because of him." Tadase says. Within seconds, the three appear. _

_Rima is wearing short shorts, a purple tank, and her hair has been curled up. "Yaya! It's the middle of winter! I'll freeze!"_

_Utau is wearing a sequin dress that goes to her thighs, her hair is put in one braid that falls to her hip, and has red lipstick on._

"_I agree with Rima!" Yaya giggles._

"_Now. Amu… Amu?"_

"_I'm not going down!'_

"_Amu! Get your beautiful behind down here!"_

"_No!"_

"_Amu." says Tadase in a sweet voice. "I want to see what you look like."_

"_Don't forget. It's for Ikuto!"_

_Amu stands at the top of the steps and slowly walks down. "Tadase. Ikuto. Tadase. Ikuto. Tadase." Amu mutters down._

_All the guys are amazed. She wears a mini-skirt with a ruffle bottom, a strapless top, and has her hair in a curly ponytail._

"_We'll die in this cold!"_

"_I have coats for you!" Yaya says. The girls sigh as they shiver over to the door. _

"_Fuzzy." Rima says._

"_Good luck girls. We'll leave here a few minutes after you and follow you. Were gonna get a few things."_

"_Okay."_

"_And Amu."_

"_Yes?"_

"_You might want to take Ran with you. I'm not sure if you can do this alone." The guys luagh as Amu stuffs Ran, Miki, and Su in her pocket._

"_Come on Kusukusu." _

"_Let's go El, Il."_

"_Yes!" _

"_Amu." Tadase says. Amu stops as Tadase comes over._

"_Yes?" Tadase stands in front of Amu and holds he gently. "Be safe. Call if you need help." She manages to nod her head and back away dazed._

"_Come you love bird!" Rima says pulling Amu._

"_Good job Tadase. Now she won't be able to concentrate!" They laugh. _

_**Jjnome: I hope this makes sense. I want to try new styles of writing so I'll be adding some stuff that would not be in the anime.**_

_**Amu: *speaks nonsense* Tadase…. Hug…ahhhh!**_

_**Jjnome: Werido. Please comment and fav!**_


	13. Have We Found Ikuto?

**Jjnome: Hey ppl!**

**Amu: Thanks for leaving us!**

**Jjnome: I have been busy with school!**

**Amu: How hard could it be?**

**Jjnome: Says the one who rarely goes to school and when she does she leaves in the middle?**

**Shugo Gang: BURN!**

**Jjnome: I own nothing.**

Amu walks outside a while in a daze. The other girls grab her arm and lead her until she gains a sense of reality.

"What happened?" Amu asks**. **

"Tadase hugged you and you went crazy!" Utau says.

"Oh yeah.." Amu smiles.

"There it is." Rima says, pointing to a gate. On the other side is a very run down community.

The buildings look rundown. The bricks are everywhere and wallpaper is peeling. In a distance, there is a huge fire.

"I'm a little scared.." Amu says. Utau sighs and walks up to the gate.

Head strong Utau, Amu thinks.

We reach the gate and slowly push it open. It creaks and a rat scurries across Amu's foot. She screams as three large men run up.

"Excuse me?" they lower their weapons and smirk. "Hello. What brings you to this part of town?' he asks.

"We were called here by the bigman." Utau says with confidence. Rima and amu nod their heads.

"Well I'll have to call for someone to check it. For now you can hang with us." The largest one walks over an puts his arm around Utau.

"Not necessary." Utau says, pushing off his arm.

"I like you." his yellow teeth blare through his smile.

"As I said, this is a surprise. We want to give him… a gift." The thugs look confused.

"A gift? Let me talk with the other guys." They leave and Utau wraps her arm around Rima and Amu.

"You see? Easy as pie." she whispers.

"Okay. Good job Utau." Rima says.

"To make this work one of you will have to talk." she looks from Rima to Amu. "Any takers?"

Rima looks to Amu. "I am not as good an actress as you, Amu."

"Me!" Amu screams.

'Yeah. Good thinking." Utau says.

"W-What do I say?"

"Say-"

"Ladies?" A thug cuts Utau and they walk back up. "I can let you in, but one of you will have to stay here in case you try any funny business."

"Fair enough." Utau says.

"What?" Amu whispers. Utau holds a hand up to silence Amu.

"I'll stay." Utau says.

"No. I want her." He points at Rima. Rima starts to sweat.

"Well he said he liked me!" Utau says pointing to the man at the back.

"It ain't up to him. It up to me!" He says pushing Utau aside.

"It's okay Utau. I'll stay." Rima says. Amu hugs her as Utau and her walk into the actual town. Amu mouths "I'm sorry" and Rima nods.

"Let's go. We will come back for her." Utau lowers a head set. "Guys? We have a little problem. Uh huh. Its Rima. She needs help. Okay. Bye."

They continue until they reach a fork. "So… which way?" Utau says.

Amu takes a paper out of her pocket. "It's a list of directions. I got it from- it doesn't matter."

"Okay?"

"Left." They run down the paths until they reach the only clean, put together building.

"Here it is." I point. The building is red brick and one story. "Ikuto." Amu's lips mutter.

"Amu?" Utau says.

'Let's just get going. I hope were not to late…"

They run towards the door a open it casually. No one is there. Not even at the front desk. All the lights are on.

"Something isn't right…" Utau whispers. "Lets go." They walk quietly until they reach the back of the house. "There is nothing here!"

"But he has to be here! I have the exact location!"

"Where did you get it? What if isn't trustworthy! Maybe this is a trap!"

"I can't tell you!"

"Amu, we could be killed. Rima too. You need to tell me!"

"I… I…. I got it from Lulu!"

"Why couldn't you tell me that? I trust her."

"But.. She works for Avernus!"

"What? This could be a trap!"

"No. She really care about Ikuto and even risked her life to save him!"

"I-" Utau begins. A loud scream comes from beneath them. It is ear piercing and starts again.

"Screams?"

"From under us… Feel around."

"For what?"

"A hidden door."

"Okay." they feel the walls of the hallway until Utau feels a draft.

"A draft. It's right here. Feel for a handle." The scream comes again but sound more agonizing.

"I found it!" Amu pushes the door open and runs down the stairs. "Iku-"

"Amu! Quiet!" Utau whispers.

They walk down and stop. Ikuto is sitting in a chair, blindfolded and handcuffed. A man in a lab coat stands over him.

"This next serum will give you the mind of a genius." He injects it into his arm with great force. He screams in pain as the doctor walks away. "I'll be back. Have to give this report to the leader and maybe get some lunch. The mix should sink in by then." The man smiles at Ikuto slyly as he leaves. The stairs creak and a door slams.

"More than one hidden door. Clever people." Utau says.

"We have to save him!" Amu shouts.

"A-mu." Ikuto says weakly with sweat on his face. His hair is wet and his face looks sick.

"Ikuto!" Amu screams as she runs to him.

**Jjnome: I hope you like it! If you don't… srry. I know it was weird for a while but she found him!**

**Amu: WTF? This is crazy.**

**Jjnome: Shut up Amu! Review and Favorite! :D**


	14. Magican Power

**Jjnome: Hey! Guess what! I'm out of school for summer! I will try to write much more often! **

**Amu: You better! We just found Ikuto! Possibly dead….**

**Jjnome: Don't care about Rima? She was taken by weirdo thugs!**

**Amu:….. Ikuto?**

**Jjnome: Your useless you know? I own nothing.**

"Amu. Utau." Ikuto says breathlessly.

"Ikuto!" Utau shouts, wrapping her arms around him. "I thought we'd lost you!"

"You lose me? I wouldn't give up without a fight."

Amu stares at his wet hair and restrained arms and legs in disbelief. She brushes a strand from his face. His forehead is sticky with sweat.

"What's the matter? Never seen me after I take a shower?" Ikuto says playfully.

"Perve." Amu nudges him playfully. Ikuto grunts with pain. "Sorry."

"No. It's fine."

"We have to get him untied. Lets go Amu."

"Right." Ikuto lays his head back against the chair and lets out a sigh. He starts to scream in agony and clutches the wooden chair tightly as if it was his life.

"I-Ikuto?" Utau says holding the rope that held his leg. It starts to kick violently.

"G-Get away."

"Ikuto?" Amu screams.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! NOW!" The ropes begin to squeeze the chair making it snap. Ikuto is still tied to the arm rests and one of the legs but the rest of the chair is in bits and pieces on the floor.

"Ikuto?" Amu stands staring. "Ikuto?"

"Amu we have to go before he hurts us!" Utau looks back to see a new Ikuto. He is the same height but with massive muscles. His eyes are red and his entire body is glowing purple.

"Oh my-" Utau starts. Ikuto laughs an evil laugh and starts to float.

"Surprised girls? Watch this." Ikuto waves his hand and a scythe appears in his hand. It looks very sharp. "And now for my main trick, cutting you two in half!"

"Amu let go!" Utau screams.

"No! We came for Ikuto and I'm not leaving without him!"

"What love you have for me. To bad the feeling _isn't_ mutual." he says hurling a spear towards Amu and Utau. Utau grabs Amu and they roll behind a desk.

"Is that who we came to get? No! We came to get nice, gentile, kitty cat, Ikuto! Not that monster!" Utau says eyeing the door.

"Let me talk to him. I can try to help but if it doesn't work we'll run." Utau nods letting go of Amu's arm. "Thank you." Amu gets up and sprints.

Utau sets her hand down and a pile of beakers lay underneath. "Brain-X?"

"Ikuto!" Amu yells.

"If it isn't my lovely assistant. Amu. Would you be so kind as to let me perform my trick on you?" Ikuto waves his hand and makes a chainsaw appear. He revs it. "Doesn't that just sound lovely?"

"Ikuto! Please listen to me!"

"An assistant that talks to much is _so _boring." Ikuto says as he slams the chainsaw down. Amu jumps as it slices part of her jacket. It hit's the concrete floor making a deafening shriek.

"Like I wasn't already clothes less!" Amu says examining her jacket.

"What a mouth. We need to shut you up!"

"Ikuto this isn't you!" Amu yells.

"Of course it is. I love this power. I am no longer a useless cat!"

"Amu! that's the serum talking! Brain-X! Its what was injected into him. You need to calm him down." Utau yells over the desk as she waves the beaker.

"Useless bitch!" Ikuto throws a large rock landing right on the desk.

"Utau!" Amu screams with tears running down her face.

"I-I'm okay. T-take care of Ikuto." she says as her voice grows softer.

_I'll do this for Utau. For everyone back home who loves Ikuto. Most importantly, for Ikuto, _Amu thinks.

"This isn't the Ikuto I know and love. Not any of your other friends would love you now!"

"Other friends? I have no other friends. They all hated me!"

"No! That's not true!"

"Even my own brother hates me!" Ikuto eyes grow redder with fire. He lifts rocks and swirls them around his head.

"Tadase loves you! He was the one who wanted to find you! He snuck out and deceived everyone to get closer to you! And what about your sister! She loved you and you just crushed her!"

"Who needs family when you've got a superior brain like mine!" _It's working. He is calming down. _Amu thought.

The rocks began to fall and Ikuto couldn't float anymore.

"Tadase loves you! Utau loves! I-I-I-I LOVE YOU!" Amu screams. Her face is red and her make-up is running down her face along with her tears. "I couldn't live without you! My little boring life wouldn't be bearable without my friends! Most importantly, you! So go ahead. Kill me. I hope you'll at least feel something. Anything, WHEN I'M GONE!"

"Amu-I-I can't control myself….. BITCH! What are you saying!" Ikuto says. HE holds his head and screams back and fourth. "Amu please help me!" Ikuto screams. "I will kill you!" he screams again as he is forced into creating a gun.

"Ikuto." Amu whimpers.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooo!" Ikuto screams and throws gun as far as he can. "I will not kill her. I will not kill anyone!" Ikuto slumps down on his knees and puts his palm on his forehead. "I-I-I will never hurt her…." Ikuto faints as Amu rushes to him.

"Ikuto." She wipes away a hair lock and sets his head down on her lap. "Ikuto." Amu leans down and kisses Ikuto on the lips. Ikuto's eyes flutter open as he wraps his arms around her.

**Jjnome: Well that was exciting!**

**Amu: OH MY GOD!**

**Jjnome: I like this chapter. A lot! **

**Amu: Well I….. wouldn't say I don't… but….**

**Ikuto: I'm back now?**

**Jjnome: Yes! Your back in these uh… monologues!**

**Ikuto: Cool.**

**Jjnome: Review and Favorite for Ikuto is back! :D lol**


	15. Eggs

**Jjnome: Hey! I haven't written in a while!**

**Amu: *slaps***

**Jjnome: :O**

**Amu: That's for not writing and leaving things unclear!**

**Jjnome: Okay okay. So I have been asked man times if this is Tadamu or Amuto and the answer….. JUST WAIT! I support Tadamu al the way but I want to give this story a chance for people to love both couples before I make the pick! SO JUST WAIT! Clear? Okay good! Now… I OWN NOTHING!**

"Amu.." Ikuto mutters as they pull apart. Utau's eyes and mouth are wide open.

"Ikuto!" Amu screams while tears flow uncontrollably from her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"I-It's okay! Utau and I are safe."

"I…" He brushes hair from Amu's face and quickly passes out in her arms. Utau runs over and checks his pulse.

"H-he still has a pulse. But we better hurry and-" she is cut off.

"Hurry and what? You may have gotten over him but I can have a team of specialists to get rid of you in less than a minute!" A man in a lab coat walks down the stairs.

Amu gasps.

"A minute? That's the best you can do?" Utau says.

"Utau!" Amu whispers.

"My thoughts exactly you BRAT! That's why instead of wasting time I will deal with you myself!" The man rips off his coat revealing a strong and muscular man. 'Hopefully you won't be as hard to deal with as that little blonde one!"

"What did you do to Rima!" Amu yells. She sets Ikuto down gently and stands up.

"El." Utau says.

"Really! Yay!" Utau goes through her character transformation.

"Seraphic Charm! Amu. You change too! Now!"

"Yeah. Miki! Let's go."

"Right!"

"Amulet Spade!"

"Those stupid little attacks won't be able to help. Come… ! Eggs!"

"! eggs?" Amu says out loud.

"That's why we needed Ikuto. He was our test subject. These eggs are strong enough to not need a partner." He laughs manically.

"Well how did you get them?" Utau yells.

"I made them. In a lab. There not as strong as forcefully pulling them out like that one." He points to an egg. IT looks like Yoru's but with an ! Over it.

"Is that…"

"His egg? Yes. I pulled it out of him an turned it. He's the strongest and best out the ones I made in a lab but I hope to pull more out. I could start with the ones you have!" He smirks at Il, Ran, Su, and Dia. "They look like good test subjects!"

"Amu! I'm scared!" Su yells. Dia and Ran comfort her.

"Don't worry. We can take him." Amu says with a gulp.

"Yeah right. Attack!" The man says.

"Angel Cradle!" Utau says as she starts to sing. The eggs remain still.

"It's working!" Amu yells. The man begins to chuckle.

"As if." The man looks through the eggs. "Come out!" he shouts. They eggs shake as a chara comes out. It's not like an X-chara.

"How come my Angle Cradle didn't work?"

"These are ! Eggs not those wimpy X-eggs or the ? Eggs that Lucy girl played with."

"It's Lulu…" Amu says.

"What? Does it matter?"

"Yes! You hurt my friends, I hurt you back!" Amu looks up and looks terrifying.

"Ahh! Now I'm scared of Amu!" Su yells.

"Miki! Let's go!"

"Okay!"

"Colorful Canvas!"

He chuckles again. "! eggs! Shield mode! And !Y.. Attack the weak angle girl!" Yoru's egg makes a series of noises and pops open. He flies toward Utau.

"Y-Yoru! It's me! Utau! Your friend. Remember Ikuto? Your best friend too?"

"Slash Claw." he says.

"T-that's Ikuto's move! How is that-"

BACK TO AMU

"Prism Music."

"Silly girl you- HUH!" The man is hit hard from behind. "H-How did a silly attack like that get me?" He falls to the ground on his knees.

"While you were distracted I changed form Amulet Spade to Heart and used Spiral Heart. Looks like I've… won?"

The man looks up and throw as series of attacks and eggs at Amu, throwing her against the wall.

"What was that? You won? Fat chance! !y? how's it…. What!" Yoru lies on the floor with one eye open, trying to get up as the ! disappears.

"How did you…"

"What I should have done long before the fight got here!"

"What?"

"Angle Cradle…. Revised!" Utau song is even louder but still has the beautiful aspect to it. It's soothing. Amu lifts her head up to se how hard Utau was working. She turns to see the ! eggs slowly lose their ! and fall to the ground.

"Utau. She did it." Ikuto says as he tries to get up.

"Ikuto. Don't worry we-"

"He's getting away!" Ikuto forces himself up and stumbles.

The man runs for the stairs but is stopped and falls down them. A strong presence towers over him yet is very small.

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

"Huh?"

"Tightrope Dancer!"

**Jjnome: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Any guesses for who it was?**

**Ikuto: Tadase? *smirk***

**Jjnome: Okay just cause you-re back don't be an idiot…**

**Ikuto: Well then tell me or I will think its Tadase.**

**Jjnome: But then it won't be a surprise.**

**Ikuto: Rte and favorite so she will tell!**

**Jjnome: I'm supposed to say that!**


	16. Going Home

**Jjnome: Due to popular demand….. I have brought an early update!**

**Amu: *Lowers hand to slap***

**Jjnome: Good Amu. **

**Amu: Um…**

**Jjnome: Okay I explained the Tadmau and Amuto situation last time so…. I own nothing!**

The man breaks into a sweat as he is restrained.

"Never underestimate the power of the little people!" she shouts with fire in her eyes.

"I-I-I n-never underestimated y-you!" he screams.

"Rima!" AMu shouts as she runs over to hug her. "Your okay!"

"Yeah. I couldn't let you guys get hurt so I used everything I had to get free and call for help"

"Help?" Utau says.

Just then the guys come down the stairs. Tadase, Kukai, and Nagihiko. Already in their transformations.

"Amu!" Tadase grabs Amu and hugs her. Amu hugs back, without thinking.

"Is everyone okay?" Nagihiko syas.

"Yeah." they say in unison. "Except Ikuto." Utau says.

Ikuto is laying against the wall passed out and breathing heavy. "Yoru might be in trouble too!"

"We need to get out of here. We don't know how much time until they send out a huge force of men." Kukai says.

"But Ikuto can't stand let alone walk." Utau says.

"Then we'll have to carry him. Kukai, Nagihiko, and I will carry. You girls lead and keep anyone from getting him." Tadase says with a new confidence in his tone. Everyone one nods and agrees. The guys pick him up as the girls lead the way up the stairs.

"Wait where's Yaya?" Amu asks as she reaches the door.

"We left her at home. She was made but we told her it was dangerous." Kukai says. Amu nods.

They run through the weird house and out into the open. Everyone is quiet and doesn't dare to breathe.

"This way." Utau says. They make it half when Utau stops.

"What is it?" the guys ask.

"Haven't you noticed anything… strange?"

No. Why?" Kukai says.

"We've made it about half way and no one's been around. Don't you think they would have an ambush of guards after guards coming at us?"

"Yeah…" Amu says.

"We don't have time to worry. We have to get Ikuto to a safe place and treat him." Nagihiko says.

They all agree and run for the opening gate. The guys who stopped them before are no where to be found. Utau is still hesitant but thinks of Ikuto and Yoru.

"I can see it. We're home free."

Ikuto groans. "What's happening? Why does my head hurt? Why am I being carried?"

"We can answer those later." Utau runs out of the run down place and to the park.

"Where are we going Utau?" Amu asks, struggling to keep up.

"A shortcut to your house. It would look suspicious if we were scene carrying a sick looking person through the streets. Right?"

"I guess…"

Soon enough they arrive at Amu's house where Yaya greets them and hurriedly helps them inside. They lay Ikuto on the couch as he grunts in pain.

"When was the last time I was in your house?" Ikuto says playfully.

"How can you be like that when you almost died?" Amu says nudging him. Ikuto grabs his side in pain. "Sorry."

"Here. I made some hot chocolate. Enjoy" Yaya says passing around mugs. For a moment no one speaks and just sits quietly scattered between the living room and kitchen.

"So I guess the missions over. Right?" Amu says.

"No. Wrong." Utau says as she looks over the computer. Kukai is next to her as they read information quickly. The computer makes a beep noise and has an incoming transmission. Utau looks to Kukai who nods. She clicks accept.

"Hello. Guardians." It's the boss of Avernus.

"The mission has just started." Utau says, looking at Amu.

**Jjnome: I know this chapter was a little boring but I added that last part so :D**

**Amu: You suck.**

**Jjnome: Whatever. I can write you out of this or better yet… Ikuto, Tadase!**

**Ikuto: nya~**

**Tadase: Hello**

**Amu: *blushing* W-W-Why!**

**Jjnome: HAHA! XD Favorite and rate for Ikuto and Tadase's winningness!**


	17. The War has just begun

_**Jjnome: Hey! Back with an update!**_

_**Amu: GAH! **_

_**Jjnome: Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed…**_

_**Amu: Shut up!**_

_**Jjnome: thanks to the ppl who keep bugging me *cough* pokegrl123 *cough* because it really motivates me to write so yeah. PM here or on Youtube. Same name as here. Jjnome. Lol. But enjoy the fanfic!**_

_The guardians huddle around Utau and look at the screen intently. It is dark and shadowy but Amu can make out the faintest strands of orange-brown hair. _

"_Hello Guardians. This must be quiet the surprise to you. I mean a big boss like me… contacting lower class like you?"_

_Kukai grunts. "What the hell do you want?" He laughs._

"_You have so much 'power' yet you still bother high schoolers like us!" Amu yells to the screen. He laughs again._

"_Can all you do is laugh!" Nagihiko yells._

"_We are not _that different."

"What do you mean?" Tadase says.

"I just wanted to tell you that we will meet soon enough. The battle field be this beautiful town f yours. Until I make contact, hope your days are happy." Amu can his lips curl into a smirk before the screen goes blank.

"Creep." Kukai says.

"Who….who was that man?" Yaya says.

"The boss of Avernus." Utau says with confidence.

"O-oh…"

"I'm sure of it. He was the same guy from when I was captured."

They just stand around the computer silent. No one has any idea what to do next.

"W-We all should probably get going. Get some rest for school tomorrow…" Nagi says.

"Y-yeah." They all agree. They say goodnight to Amu as the house grows quiet =. With her parents and Ami gone, the house seems extra creepy.

"Amu…" her chara's say in unison.

Amu shakes he head. "L-let's get to bed. I'm exhausted…."

The next morning Amu hurriedly tries to get to school and her seat. But in the hall she runs into a boy, about her age. (remember they are older now… incase you forgot…)

"I'm so sorry!" Amu says as she notices his books everywhere.

"I-It's okay, Hinaimori-san." he says as he bends down to get them.

"Let me he-How do you know my name?" The boy looks up revealing his face. He has orange-brown hair, purple eyes, and glasses. _He's pretty cute. _Amu thinks.

"I'm sorry. I-I am a transfer student…. I came here the other day…" Amu turns bright red.

"I'm so sorry again! I must have been spacing out when you introduced yourself! I am usually not like that though!" She reaches for a book as his hand lies on top of hers.

"Sorry…." he says, pushing up his glasses. They stand up with a slight blush on each of their faces. "M-My name is Kitaki Ichiwa."

"My names Amu Hinamori… but you already knew that."

Kitaki laughs nervously.

"H-Here's the last book I knocked off of you…"

"Thanks f-for your help. It would have taken me so much longer by myself…"

"We'd better get to class." He nods.

Class is the same. Nothing much happens. Learning and stuff. At lunch, the gang retreats to the gardens for a normal and peaceful lunch to calm their nerves about the whole _Avernus_ thing.

"Amu-chii… Did you meet the new student yet?" Yaya asks cheerfully while stuffing her face with rice.

"I-I did. I kind ran into him and knocked his stuff all over the floor…"

"Same old Amu." Nagi says playfully.

"Hey! It was an accident!"

"Amu-chan's so silly!' Rima says.

Tadase sits quietly with paper work out in front of him. He doesn't look up or add to the conversation. The air around him is serious.

"T-Tadase? Don't want to eat?" Amu asks. He ignores her. "Tadase?" She asks again but is still ignored.

"I got this." Yaya says. "Hey." she says. He ignores her to. "A _prince _shouldn't ignore his fellow members!" she says.

"Yaya!" they all yell.

"P-prince?" Tadase mutters.

"Uh-oh. Here it comes!" Rima says as crown pops on Tadase's head

"I am no mere prince! I am the king! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"T-Tadase-kun!" Amu shouts.

"Go Tadase! World Domination!" Kiseki yells.'

"Don't encourage him!"

"MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Sorry. I just had to do it." Yaya says laughing.

Tadase regains control and eats his lunch. He talks a little but not as much as he usually does.

"T-Tadase-kun? Are you okay?" Amu asks when the other guardians are walking around the garden.

"Y-Yeah. I've just been thinking lately. About our enemy. This _battlefield._ And a bunch of other stuff too…"

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Amu says patting Tadase on the shoulder. Just then something crashes through the ceiling of the garden, making glass fly everywhere.

"Amu-chan!" Tadase yells pushing her away. He lays on top of inches from her face.

"T-Tadase-kun." He gets up swiftly and heads to what where the crack was.

There is a rugged guy, who is also their age, standing on the glass. It crunches each time he steps on it with his black boot.

"Which one of you is…. Amu Hinamori?" The rugged boy shouts.

**Jjnome: ZOMG! Getting good? YESH!**

**Amu: ehh….**

**Jjnome: I bet other ppl would say otherwise!**

**Amu: *yawns***

**Jjnome: Do like anything?**

**Amu: Anything but you!**

**Ikuto: BURN!**

**Jjnome: :/ Shouldn't you be resting?**

**Ikuto: Yeah but I want to be here for the fan girls.**

**Jjnome: Okay. Watever. Review and Favorite! YAY!**


	18. A Samurai's Arrival

**Jjnome: Hey! I am so glad people really love my SC fanfic!**

**Amu: You had a lot of mistakes last time! :/**

**Jjnome: Yeah ik. So if I have mistakes I am very sorry! I haven't watched Shugo Chara in like a year or so! So if I have any wrong info I am srry!**

**Amu: Loser!**

**Jjnome: I own nothing!**

"T-Tadase-kun? Are you okay?" Amu asks when the other guardians are walking around the garden.

"Y-Yeah. I've just been thinking lately. About our enemy. This _battlefield._ And a bunch of other stuff too…"

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Amu says patting Tadase on the shoulder. Just then something crashes through the ceiling of the garden, making glass fly everywhere.

"Amu-chan!" Tadase yells pushing her away. He lays on top of inches from her face.

"T-Tadase-kun." He gets up swiftly and heads to what where the crack was.

There is a rugged guy, who is also their age, standing on the glass. It crunches each time he steps on it with his black boot.

"Which one of you is…. Amu Hinamori?" The rugged boy shouts.

Amu stays still the best she can. The other guardians stay still too.

"No one will tell me? Then I'll just have to destroy everything… starting with this garden!" the man flips over the table and breaks all the tea cups.

Amu stands up from behind a bush. "I am Amu Hinamori. What do you want!" She screams.

"Amu-chan!" Tadase whispers.

"Amu Hinamori….. You look much weaker than the stories that were told about you. You're the little girl who brought Easter to their knees? Then again Easter was always weak."

"Shut-up! What do you want!"

"Attitude huh? I like that in not only a girl but an opponent too." He walks over and garbs Amu by the chin.

"L-Let me go!" He throws her to the ground.

"Let's go, Akakawa." He says as a Chara flies out from behind him.

"Weakling. Just as you predicted." Akakawa says.

"Not even worth my time. Why did the boss send me to observe her anyways."

Amu rolls her hand into a fist. "Me. A weakling." She scoffs.

"Amu-chii is not a weakling!" Yaya says.

"She is strong! Stronger than you!" Rima adds

"She is worth more time than you ever will be." Nagihiko says.

"Amu-chan could beat you any day!" Tadase shouts. Everyone transformed. The only one left was Amu.

"Let's go Ran!" Amu shouts, "My heart…. Unlock!"

"N-nani?(what) T-T-The humpty lock!" the man says.

"Let's go, minna(everyone)" Amu says.

"Crap…." He mutters. He clicks his heels and he flies up into the sky, leaving a trail of flame. "It was fun playing with you. I've spent enough time on babies like you. Excuse me I have other appointments." He flies out of the hole he made in the ceiling as the flames slowly fade.

"Damn." Tadase mutters. He kicks the ground.

"What a weakling! Amu-chii scared him off!" Yaya shouts with a smile and a thumbs up.

"Y-Yaya…" She says. "But who was that?"

"I wish we knew what his name was. All we know is his Chara's name. Akakawa." Nagihiko says.

"I didn't even get to show off my moves!" Yaya complains.

"It's more than that Yaya…" Amu replies. They come out of their chara transformations.

"I'm going home. See you guys." Tadase says.

"What about afternoon classes?"

"I'm sure sensei will understand."

"T-Tadase-kun…" Amu mutters.

The afternoon flies by with boring class after boring class. Amu is ready to fall asleep by the time school is finally over.

"AH!~" she says with a stretch. "I am so tired!"

"Me too!" Rima says.

"How can you guys be tired. I'm on edge. I don't want that guy showing up again!" Nagihiko says.

The girls agree but still yawn and stretch the whole way over to Amu's house. When they get inside, Utau, Kukai, and Ikuto are there. They are working intently.

"G-Guys?" Amu says.

"Hey." Utau says quietly since she is so absorbed in her work.

"Hey, Amu." Kukai syas the same way. Ikuto is asleep on the couch, healing.

"Do you guys want some help?" Nagihiko says, tossing his backpack to the floor and rushing over to the laptop. He types away.

"Lets help by making snacks!" Yaya shouts.

"It looks busy in the kitchen are. Let's go out and get something. Me, you, and Rima can go. Okay?" Yaya nods in excitement.

"Were going. See you soon." Rima shouts.

"Be safe." Nagihiko calls. Rime nods.

As they walk down the street Yaya can't stop talking. "So what snacks should we get? I think we should get some pocky or maybe some ramen or some Wasabeef(wasabi/beef flavored chips)!"

"Just wait until we get to the store okay?" Amu says with a smile. A light snow starts to fall as they reach the nearby convince store. They each fill a basket with chips, candy, etc. They check out and start the journey home.

"We got so much yummy stuff! I hope they like it!" Yaya says.

"I'm sure they will." Rima replies.

"I like this stuff so-" Amu is cut off by a sudden explosion.

"W-What was that!" Rima shouts.

"Damn I missed!" A girl shouts. "I won't miss this time. Chieko! Chara change at max power!"

"Um… What?" a little Chara flies out of her pocket. She has black hair, glasses, and black overalls on with a white stripped shirt underneath. "Is that even possible?"

"You know what I mean!" the girl shouts. "Bumpkin' Bash!" A ball of energy is hurled at Rima, Yaya, and Amu. There is no time for a Chara Transformation to protect them.

All of a sudden Amu opens her eyes. She isn't dead. In fact, there is something in front of her…. Someone. With a samurai ponytail.

"Damn! What is it now!" the attacker yells.

"I won't let you hurt anyone of these girls. Their my friends. Musashi."

"Okay!" Musashi shouts as he begins a Chara Transformation.

"It's really….. Kari…." Amu says with a smile.

**Jjnome: HEY! Hope you liked this little bit. I'll write more later but its like 12:51 A.M and I'm tired xD **

**Amu: NO SLEEP MORE WRITE!**

**Jjnome: God your mean.**

**Amu: grrrr**

**Jjnome: Review and Favorite! Srry if it's a little weird and blah bah blah. I swear this actually has a plot xD**


	19. My True Feelings

**Jjnome: Hey!**

**Amu: *strangles***

**Jjnome: ahh!**

**Amu: F*ck KHR! We are better!**

**Jjnome: Watch your language….**

**Amu: *Releases* I could take them on…**

**Hyper Tsuna: Are you sure? *flames increase in size***

**Jjnome: This isn't a crossover so get out of here Tsuna!**

**Amu: She owns nothing!**

**Jjnome: If you get the reference to Tsuna write a review saying so xD**

Kari begins his chara transformation. "Samurai Soul.." His green and blue samurai outfit appears with his long white veil. "Amu. Yaya, Rima… Run. Run as far as you can from here."

"K-Kari!" Amu shouts. The attacker falls back across from Kari. She places her feet softly in the snow.

"Cheiko. Chara Transformations!"

"B-But "he" told us not to do our Chara Transformations yet…" she says, tugging at the girls collar.

"F-Fine… Why does my would be self have to be a rule follower!"

"Don't worry. When the time comes we'll destroy those weak guardians."

"Girls.. Run! Hurry you don't have much ti-" Kari says before a blast shoots him into a wall. From around the corner comes the guy who attacked them at the gardens.

"My oh my. Gina. You sure have made a mess." He says with a yawn.

"Shut-up, Kazuo! I was about to get them!" Gina says.

"Yeah right. You were going to _exactly _what the boss said _not_ to do." She sticks her tongue out at him.

Amu, Rima, and Yaya get up and stay planted, firmly, in the spot. "W-Who are you. Why are you hurting my friends!" Amu yells.

"Nande?(why)" Kazuo says. "Nande? Because. You will ruin our plans if we don't eliminate you. Your lucky. I just came here to pick _her _up. Bye bye." He lifts Gina up and slings her over his back.

"Hey! I wasn't finished with them!" She hits his back but it's useless.

Kari lies lifeless against the wall. He is out of his transformation and Musashi is shaking him.

"K-Kari? Wake up! Are you okay?" Kari grunts.

"Kari!" Amu shouts and runs over.

"A-Amu…. Y-Yaya… R-Rima…. Are you all okay?"

"Yes. Were fine." Yaya says.

"I'm glad…Y-Your…. O-o-okay…" he passes out.

"Kari!" Amu yells.

They get him back to the house and Tadase rushes over.

"Is he okay?"

"H-He passed out after saving us…." Amu says while shaking her head. Kukai and Nagi grab him and set on a chair next to Ikuto.

"Are you okay Amu?' Ikuto says while trying to sit up. Amu motions for him to stay put. She comes over next to him.

"A-Are you okay? That's the better question…"

'I am more concerned for you. So are-you-o-kay?" Ikuto says with a smirk.

'Just answer the question Amu. You know he's never going to answer you.' Utau says from the kitchen.

"I'm fine. Kari protected us." Amu says with a smile.

"Good.." he syas. Tadase walks over and grabs Amu's hand. He leads her to Utau.

"Utau. Show her the info you found."

"Oh yes." Utau clicks on some stuff and pulls up the recording of their conversation with the boss of Avernus. 'I tracked the feed and it's coming from the same area as the base. it's a small building a few miles from it. I think you guys should go check it out."

"Us! Why us!" Amu shouts.

"Cause I am the only one who can work the computer."

"Not a very good answer…" Kukai says. Utau hits him in the chest.

"Can't we do it tomorrow? Or later?" Yaya whines. "I'm tired!"

"We all are… Let's get some rest." Tadase says. They say good night. Utau stays with Amu for night since Ikuto and Kari are both hurt and pretty much have to stay at Amu's house. They sit in Amu's room and talk.

"A lot's happened. Right? I'm sure there must be something on your mind…" Utau says.

"There is. Everything is swirling. Bouncing off my brain." They laugh.

"If you ant to talk… I'm here."

"Thanks Utau… and I'm here for you…" Utau nods and begins to walk out. "W-Wait… Could we talk now?"

Utau smiles. "Of course." She sits back down. "What's on your mind?"

"Well… Just I thought the battle would be over when we found Ikuto and brought him to safety… but…"

"Amu. The battle is far from over. Everyone is trying their hardest to gather information so we can beat Avernus fast as possible. So we can go back to our old lives…"

"Utau…"

"You don't think I'm really this calm? Sometimes I want to cry but I try and stay strong for the others. Other times I actually feel confident that we'll win.."

"R-Really?" A tear rolls down Utau's face.

"Really. I love everyone. If they get hurt… I wouldn't rest until Avernus is taken down."

"Utau… You're the best." Amu hugs her tight. Utau pats her head.

"I'm going to check on Ikuto and Kari. Night."

"Night." Amu crawls into bed and sleeps.

The next day, everyone gathers again. Tadase is the last one to arrive.

"I am very sorry. But I stayed up late making a plan." He syas.

"A plan?" Nagi and Rima say at the same time.

"Yes. A plan. A plan to infiltrate Avernus."

"N-Nani?" Amu says.

"Utau. You had the location of the building the video was from, ne?"

"Hai." She pulls it up. "The coordinates are(I am not good with them so yeah…) 34 degrees south, 59 degrees eat from Amu's house."

"Good. Good. " Tadase explains the very intricate plan to infiltrate Avernus and destroy them from with in.

"That plan seems very hard…" Yaya says.

"But it's very well thought out." Kukai says.

"And our best bet of getting in." Nagi adds.

"I don't expect us to do this plan right away. I want to wait a few days. These Avernus people we're dealing with are unlike Easter or other people we've faced. My plan is also very intricate and I want to make sure you all get it so no one gets hurt…"

"Then tell the plan over here." Ikuto says with a smirk, waving them over from the kitchen to the couch. Kari sits up too.

"Okay." Tadase smiles and everyone groups at the couches.

**Jjnome: You like! I know these chapters are boring but I'm going to get to exciting stuff real soon! Like next chapter will prob take place **_**after**_** those few days and I will explain the plan along the way. :D**

**Amu: *yawns***

**Jjnome: WTF!**

**Amu: Boring!**

**Jjnome: Then write without me!**

**Amu: ….**

**Jjnome: HA! You need me! Review and Favorite!**

**ATTENTION FANS OF "AMU'S CHANGE" **

_**I may start to look for a "co-writer" in this. They will be more like a consultant. I will ask their opinions and ask them to double check my information etc. Because I have not watched Shugo chara in a while. I may have wrong things. If you are interested please contact me at one of the following places**_

_**A message on **_

_**A message on Youtube to "jjnome"**_

_**A message on "textplus" (iPod app) to "Jjnome" (for fastest reply)**_

_**An email to "**____**" (fastest reply)**_

_**Thank you! **_


	20. The First Day

**Jjnome: Hey :3**

**Amu: =_=**

**Jjnome: I'm sick… So I am not gonna bother with u Amu. I own nothing.**

Tadase prepares to tell everyone his big plan in order to get ready for the infiltration of _Avernus._

"This task will be hard so I really want everyone to pay attention." He gives a stern look at Yaya.

"Why are you looking at me!"

"Because. I love you but you never pay attention. I don't want you hurt." She crosses her arms. "I think all of us should train. Work on stamina, power control, and anything else that can help us out there. I want everyone out there too."

"Even me?" Utau says. "I am the tech person. Shouldn't I stay here?"

"No. Your just as powerful as Lunatic Charm and Seraphic Charm as the rest of us…"

"Okay… But what about Ikuto-san? He is injured."

"No. I'm fine. I want to help take down those bastards too." He says sitting up.

_Ikuto…. I've never seen him this serious about anything…._ Amu thinks. Ikuto flinches a little.

"I-Ikuto! Are you okay?" Amu says.

"Hai, hai…" He gets out from under the blankets and sits up right like everyone else. "Now. It be best if we start training A.S.A.P right?"

"Yes. That would be the best. But it's late now. We should all be getting to bed." Tadase says.

"Okay. That seems like a good idea." Kukai says.

"And after I sat up." Ikuto smiles at Tadase.

"S-Sorry Ikuto-nii-san…."

"I'm kidding." He pats Tadase head. "Good night minna."

They all go to sleep. Worrying about the upcoming battle…..

Morning. Everyone is tried from lack of sleep. Today is the first day of training. "Everyone!" Tadase calls. They meet, yawning, in the living room. "Today we will start training. Please train however you like. But please know I want it to help you. I've called some people in…"

There is a knock at the door.

"I'll get it…" Amu says getting up from a cushion. As she goes to open the door it bursts open. Yuu Nikaidou and Yukari Sanjo walk through the door.

"S-Sis?" Kari gets up and greets her. "W-What are you doing here?"

"We were called by the Guardians King Chair, Tadase Hotori." Tadase nods at her.

"They will help us today. Okay? They understand this problem better than any of us." Tadase says. There is another knock at the door and everyone gets quite.

"Are we expecting anyone else?" Nikaidou asks.

"No." Tadase says sternly.

"Let me get it. It's probably nothing." She opens the door revealing a familiar face. "I-Ichiwa-kun?"

"H-Hello Hinamori-san… Sorry for just dropping by so suddenly but um….here!" He quickly pulls out a book from behind his back. A light snow begins to fall.

"W-What's this?"

"Oh… Um… when you bumped into me yesterday and all our books fell… I accidentally had one of yours when I got home… so um…." Amu grabs the book and touches his hand. Their is freezing cold.

"Thanks for my book." She smiles while blushing.

"N-No problem…" He looks in the house and sees everyone.

"So um…" Amu says, breaking the silence. "Have you made any friends? I mean it is the weekend. You doing anything?"

"Well… I haven't really made the many friends… Your really the only person who talked to me…" He is still blushing. Yaya "causally" walks up.

"Does Amu-chii have a new boy friend?" She smiles at Ichiwa and shakes his hand vigorously.

"B-B-Boy friend!" Amu shouts while blushing. Utau walks over.

"This boy looks oddly familiar…. Do I know you?"

"Oh um…. NO! But aren't you Utau Hoshina?" He says, quickly changing the subject.

"Yes. Yes I am." She says crossing her arms.

"Oh…um… I'm a big fan…. Well I'm going to go…."

"No stay. Let the Guardian's show you around Seiyo. " Tadase comes up behind them and smiles at Ichiwa. "What's your name?"

"K-Kitaki Ichiwa…"

"Come on in."

"But I should really get going…."

"No I insist."

"Tadase. What are you doing? We have important things to do!" Nagihiko whispers. Tadase just smiles.

"Why doesn't miss Himamori go hang out with Ichiwa-kun." Nikaidou says, looking like his clumsy self.

"N-Nikaidou-sensei? What are you-"

"Great idea!" Amu grabs his arm and pulls him to the door. "We'll see you guys later!" She slams the door shut. _I hope he doesn't ask why the teacher was at my house!_

Inside, Ikuto and Tadase look annoyed.

"She did that so the boy wouldn't ask questions." Nikaidou says, relieving himself of his clumsy appearance.

"It's kinda like a date!" Yaya shouts, poking Tadase and Ikuto.

Tadase and Ikuto look extremely pissed.

**Jjnome: Yay! Done :D yup. :D**

**Amu: You ignored me in the opening!**

**Jjnome: I don't feel good okay!**

**Amu: humph!**

**Tadase: *hugs me* It's okay.**

**Jjnome: *sticks tongue out at Amu* HA! Review and fav please! I love you all! :D**


	21. Who is Ichiwa?

**Jjnome: I AM ALIVE!**

**My "angry" fans: WTF!**

**Jjnome: I am so sorry guys. A lot has happened and… I've been busy with school, work, and family troubles…. I swear I haven't forgotten about u guys! Baby I'm back :D Now you probably don't want some big long stupid intro with Amu and Ikuto and stuff and just want me to get to story and-**

**Amu: just shut up and go :/**

**Jnome: With pleasure. I own nothing.**

Last time, Ichiwa had made his way to Miss Amu's home in order to return the book that got mixed up with his. Now, they are going to head out on a date. Seems interesting. Can Amu survive? But, the better question is, how will Ikuto and Tadase survive?

"I don't trust that guy for a second… He's too…" Ikuto says, crossing his arms.

"Nerdy? In capable of running in a straight line?" Kukai adds laughing.

"Okay yes but he seems capable of more."

"Well we need to focus on this plan. You want to protect everyone's would be selves don't you?"

Ikuto sighs. "I do."

"Then let's focus."

"I'll get us some drinks and snacks." Rima says.

"Me too. We'll need a ton of food for brainpower! And not to mention the energy we'll need to train!"

Everyone looks at Yaya strangely. "O-Opps… did I say that outloud?" She laughs nervously looking at Tadase. Everyone turns their head to him.

"Why would we need training? I'm sure we are strong. We broke in to save Ikuto." Rima says.

Tadase smiles, sighs, and places his face in his palms to think before answering. "It's just… these guys will be twice as strong. It's not that I don't think we can't beat them…"

"Okay. What you just said there was totally confusing!" Yaya says in a whiny tone.

"Silly Yaya." Tadase laughs." "I just don't want you hurt." The girls come back and pass out the drinks.

"Drink up!"

Everyone grabs their cup and drinks and eats merrily, well has merrily as one could be in a situation like this. Things were going fine, like nothing else mattered.

Ikuto stood up and started to walk around, reciting the plan they went over and questioning it. "So. What we need to do is train. Where on earth are we going to find the trainers? Who are we going to decide what to train for?"

"I have reviewed _Avernus's _floor plan and weapons many times. I am currently working with Nikaidou-sensei on determining the kind of training to be set to each of us."

"Very good point Tadase but _Avernus _is a top notch company they can change their-" Ikuto pauses and leans on the wall for support. He starts breathing heavy. _Damn. What is wrong with me? I suddenly feel extremely cold…_

_**SLAM. **_Ikuto drops his glass and wraps his arms around himself. "P-Please excuse me… I-I need to get to the bathroom. I'm sorry." He runs upstairs. _I am so cold. Why the hell am I sweating like crazy?_

When he gets to the bathroom, he locks the door and stands in front of the sink, looking at himself in the mirror. "God, look at you. Your pathetic. You have people who need you so why now?" There is a knock at the door.

"I-Ikuto-niisan…." It's Tadase.

"What is it?"

"Everyone downstairs is worried about you… You dropped your glass and ran up here so quickly!"

_Should I tell him? That I'm cold but sweating? Feel like passing out? My entire body aches? _"Tadase…I…"

Meanwhile, Amu feels sick to her stomach and guilty. _How could I just leave my friends like that? I guess this is the best. I should keep everyone I can out of this mess._

"I-I know you don't really wanna be out here with me. You would rather be with your cooler friends. After all, I'm just some nerdy exchange student. A girl like you.. Why do you even like me?" Ichiwa suddenly says

"I really want to be hanging out with you! I think you're very sweet and kind. And you are so not nerdy. Because if I'm cool, then you are on a whole other level of 'cool'" Amu says with a smile.

"H-Haha. You really think so? Thanks." He gives a small smile back before blushing and turning away. They walk side by side down the road in silence.

Amu says with a small chuckle, "We haven't even figured out-" Ichiwa cut her off.

"What you said back there was…" Ichiwa cuts Amu off. "Thank you for saying that. But… not one bit of it is true. I am not sweet or kind or cool. No matter how hard I try to be those things, I can't and won't ever."

"But to me-" Amu tries to prove him wrong.

"'I'm glad to you I am those things but," he laughs a little. "You have yet to get to know me. I'm… I'm a useless waste of space. The only thing I'll ever do in my life is harm the people I love. Because of this… I don't think we can be friends anymore. I'm sorry Amu. You're the best friend I could have ever asked for… I really like you and I wish we could have gotten to know each other more but…"

"But what! This is all so sudden! How can you just push me away? I know thee is good in you. From the first time we met. I could see the lost and confused boy when I met your gaze. I am the same way. I know what it's like."

"I'm sorry _you_ feel that way but… you don't know anything about me. Please keep your advice to yourself. I never asked for it." Ichiwa stops walking and stands in front of Amu. "You are the first person to see the good that doesn't exist in my heart. For that, I thank-you." He leans in and kisses Amu on the lips. Amu blushes bright red as tears roll down her cheeks. _Why do I feel so sad? I-It's not like I've know Ichiwa for very long but… this kiss has years of feeling locked in it… I can feel what he feels… Ichiwa… I_

"Please understand. If you knew what I am dealing with you would understand why I must stop communication with you and your friends." He hugs Amu tightly. _Please don't let go Ichiwa._

"Things will just be easier if we aren't close… From now on we will just be schoolmates that see each other in the hall and sometimes say hello. Nothing more. Goodbye Amu Hinamori."

_Amu didn't know what to say or what to feel. She only knew one the one feeling she had felt the whole time, sadness. She couldn't do anything as he walked away from her. She could only stare as tears fell down her face; as she questioned the tears for this boy that she had only practically just met. _

"Please… don't go…" She mutters as she falls to her knees, in the middle of the park. _I don't care what anyone thinks of me right now._

**Jjnome: I tried to make this one super long kinda… I hope you like it and for people who have seen the story plot I am trying to create can kinda guess where I am going to lead this ^^ I would like to say thank you to my co-writer, pokegrl123! Starting from the next chapter on the story will contain her ideas! Please give her some love :D**

**Amu: I am NOT a cry baby :/**

**Jjnome: shut up. The people will love it ;) I would like to thank everyone who has stood by me! This is the 21****st**** chapter of Amu's change. This story has been going strong for about a year and 4 months. Love you all!**


End file.
